Lovely Guy
by HAILJAPS
Summary: Sasuke meets the Lovely Guy. SasuNaru FanFiction (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning :** Homophobic? Leave.

**AN :** I'm a Japanese, and English is not my first language, of course. If you find some error grammar, what do you expected? Lol

**Disclaimer :** Characters are belong to a talented guy somewhere. The plot is mine... MINE!

* * *

**Lovely Guy **

**(Chapter 001)**

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in hope that he could lessen the pain that his head had started to produce. He grabbed the phone upside the table and dialed number two, waiting for the other line to pick it up which was not so long.

"Yes sir?"

"Sakura, send me some aspirin and a glass of water immediately."

"Give me a minute or two, sir."

Sasuke hung the phone without even reply. He eyed the time on the clock which was hanging on the wall across where he sat which was shown seven thirty pm, a half hour to go before the late meeting. He was sure his head could explode anytime soon. He needed a break even just for a week.

He stood up and made his way toward the couch. His office was spacious which could fit his desk, one couch, two single couches, and a coffee table. He wished his secretary would take her time so he could rest a bit. He sat down on the bigger couch and leaned on it, rested the back of his neck on it so he was staring at the ceiling except his eyes were now closed. He loosened his tie a bit in hoped that he could get some air because the life he was currently living right now was suffocating him.

He smirked a little from the position he was now supporting because he felt much better. The office was so quiet he could hear the clock ticking. He was becoming impatience. How he wished the time could go faster and so he could get over the meeting and going home to take some good rest.

Sasuke startled when there were knocks.

"Come in." Sasuke said without even moving from his position to the intruder.

The door cracked open and closed. "Sir, here's your aspirin and glass of water."

It was his secretary. Without even moving, he nodded. "Put it on the table and you can leave now."

Sakura put the tray there and bowed before she left which she was aware that her boss couldn't see her.

When he heard his door clicked shut, Sasuke sighed and waited for another minute before he sat upright. He eyed the tray of two pills of aspirin and a glass of water on the table. He took the pills and downed them with the water. Now from the moving his eyes blurred. He leaned slowly on the couch, took his cell phone, and dialed speed dial number two. He waited for three beeps before the other line picked up.

"Yes Sasuke."

Toward hearing Itachi's calmed voice, Sasuke sighed. "I think I couldn't make it till the next half an hour."

"Why?"

"Another move I'm going to black out."

Sasuke could hear Itachi sighed. "I have warned you before, haven't I?"

"Save it." Sasuke hissed.

"You want me to drive you home?"

"No, it's okay. I've got this."

"…but Sasuke, you-"

"No, Itachi. You have to run the meeting. Kiba and Sakura will be absent too as well as me."

"…alright then… if you insisted… I will send you the result of the meeting via e-mail. Take care."

"Thanks, Itachi."

"Hn." was the typical answer Sasuke heard before he hung up and dial another number and held the device on his ear.

"Kiba, you are still in the building or not?"

"…boss?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes hearing Kiba's sleepy voice. Sasuke could guess that that kid was home asleep or he was still at the building, sleeping. They were high school mates after all, included his secretary, Sakura. "Answer my question."

"Alright, geez…" there was a yawn. "I'm still inside the building. In case you forget, I just want to inform you again that there is still a meeting left that's why I am still here."

Sasuke ignored Kiba's smartass comment. "Let's go home. You drive me and you can return my car first thing in the morning."

"What?"

"You hear me."

"…but, what about the meeting?"

"I will haunt you down if I died from a car crash."

"What?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and massage his temple. "Kiba." Sasuke said dangerously.

Sasuke could hear the other man was gulping.

"Alright, geez… So where is your pale ass again?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "In my room, you idiot..."

"I'm on my way."

Sasuke ended the call and prayed for Kiba to hurry the damn up before he fainted and he would not need that to happen.

* * *

"Slow down Kiba!" Sakura yelled under a whisper with her point finger in front of her lips when she saw Kiba was running toward Sasuke's room and hell if Kiba wasn't loud.

Kiba grinned toward Sakura. "I'm hauling Sasuke's pale ass." Kiba said and he disappeared inside Sasuke's room. Sakura rolled her eyes and let it go. Well, it was not like the first time had happened. Sasuke as their boss was kind of tolerance despite of his bastardish attitude. Well, maybe because they were high school friends. So Sakura shrugged it off and continued her tasks in hands.

Few minutes later, Sakura watched as the door of Sasuke's room opened to reveal Kiba who was supporting Sasuke from falling. Well, Sakura could tell from the aspirin before. Lately Sasuke had been forcing himself a little bit too much.

"Sakura, you can go home now."

"Are you alright sir?" Sakura asked politely. They were still in the office so formality was still needed.

"What do you think?"

Sakura sweat-dropped. No matter what, a bastard is a bastard, don't care if you are sick or not, Sakura thought, she smiled drily.

"Kiba, you drop me first and after that, drop Sakura." Sasuke said and forced Kiba to continue so support him from walking and they knew that they not need to reply that.

Supporting Sasuke from walking with Sasuke's eyes closed and eyebrows knitted together, Kiba looked on his back and grinned to the smiling Sakura before she followed the two behind.

Despite of his bastardish attitude, he is still nice indeed, Sakura thought happily and the three made their way and left.

* * *

"Where are your medicines, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she watched Kiba helped Sasuke to lay on the king sized bed. She knew a little about medicines and some stuff related to that, before she entered the business administration in college, anyway…

"It's on the drawer inside the bathroom."

Sakura frowned seeing Sasuke looked so weak. It was just didn't suit him. She shrugged it off and headed to the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom.

"Ugh… You look like shit, man…" Kiba commented after he dropped Sasuke to the bed. It wasn't like his first time he was here so, yeah…

"Hn."

Kiba rolled his eyes from the typical reply those Uchihas always did as he eyed Sasuke. He looked so vulnerable and it didn't suit him. Sasuke was still in his black shirt and black trousers minus jacket and tie, eyes covered with his arm.

Despite of Sasuke's bastardish attitude, he was still the coolest person ever so Kiba was okay with him.

Kiba snorted.

Sasuke uncovered his eyes and glared. "What's your problem?" come the flat question.

"Now-now Kiba…" Kiba looked behind him just to see Sakura was with a tray he suspected there was a glass of water and a plate. He knitted his eyebrows to see two pills of something he didn't know what the hell was it.

Sakura made her way to the nightstand next to Sasuke's bed and placed the tray there.

"You haven't eat now have you?" Sakura stoop up and put her hands on her hips.

"No, mom." was the deadpan reply coming from the bed.

Kiba laughed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Kiba, keep Sasuke awake. And you two stay here."

"I'm okay Sakura, no need to-"

"No, you are not, Sasuke. I'll be back."

Click.

Sasuke and Kiba sighed when Sakura disappeared.

"Damn woman." Sasuke murmured curtly and Kiba laughed as he reached a gray remote somewhere and turned the television on.

Damn rich bastard.

"I'll cut your salary if you break anything."

Kiba rolled his eyes and turned up the volume.

Sasuke sat up immediately and glared at Kiba deadly. "Are you deaf?"

"I'm keeping you awake, geez… Alright! Stop being a bitch." Kiba earned a death glare and he could only gulp but turned down the volume nonetheless.

Still glaring toward Kiba's direction, Sasuke stuffed his pillows against the headboard before he leaned on it.

"You need a girlfriend, man…" Kiba said and once in a while glancing at Sasuke's direction, which the-said person was still glaring. "I mean, boyfriend, or whatever suits you. I mean, look at you…"

"Why are you still here again?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and decided to continue watching whatever show was playing on the television before the door cracked open to reveal Sakura with a tray of foods.

Kiba eyed it and gulped. His hand made a gesture of reaching the tray when Sakura was near abut alas his hand got slapped away and Sakura sent him a glare.

"Later." Sakura said.

Kiba nodded but still eyeing the tray, he could smell the foods, damn it must be delicious! Kiba thought and he gulped.

Sasuke smirked at Kiba before he reached the tray from Sakura and placed it on top of his lap. "Thanks Sakura."

Sakura nodded and she made her way to sit next to Kiba and decided to watch the TV to kill the time waiting for Sasuke to finish his foods and medicines.

Few minutes later when Sasuke was done, Sakura grabbed the dirty utensils and instructed Kiba to stand up.

"I will drop it on my way out." Sakura informed.

"We are going." Kiba headed to the door and held it opened for Sakura.

Sasuke nodded his thanks. "Kiba, don't forget tomorrow. I expect to see you first thing in the morning."

Kiba's mouth went into an "o" shape.

"…with my car." Sasuke added.

"Man, you should rest just for a day." Kiba retorted. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I still have works to do."

"A day won't hurt, Sasuke…" Sakura commented.

"I'll take a day off, not tomorrow, but the day after."

Kiba and Sakura seemed to hesitate but seeing Sasuke's expression, the two sighed and bid their goodbye.

One word for Uchihas…

Stubborn.

* * *

AN : I hope you enjoy reading.

Until next time, jaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning :** Homophobic? Leave.

**AN :** I'm a Japanese and English is not my first language, of course. If you find some error grammar, what do you expected? Lol (joke)

**Disclaimer : **The plot is mine, not the characters, sadly.

* * *

**Lovely Guy**

**(Chapter 002)**

Through closed eyes, Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"So, why am I here again?"

"…"

When Sasuke didn't receive any response, he glared to the person beside him who was suspecting the room, whistling and Sasuke knew from there that that person couldn't sing, you could judge from his false tone, out of tune you could say…

"Kiba, I am asking you."

Kiba eventually looked beside him to see Sasuke was glaring. He joined his eyebrows in confusion. "Come again?"

Sasuke sighed. Why he still kept up with such an idiot like this he never knew. "I am asking, why are you dragging me here?"

Kiba's mouth went "o" as he nodded. "You see, I still need money for my living…" He said as he continued to whistle.

Sasuke growled and Kiba stopped his whistle. "What?"

"Who threatened you?"

"Man, Itachi is scary, really…" Kiba said in horror as he raised his right hand in the air and the other on his chest to prove that he wasn't lying. Sasuke almost snorted but seeing Kiba's serious expression, he shrugged and right after that, a man with a white coat appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, you two… Which one is the mother?"

"You bastard…" Kiba almost stood up and punched the creepy doctor if Sasuke had not yanked him down.

"Look, either you just shut up or I will make sure that you are regretted for being born." Sasuke said dangerously to the doctor.

"Oh hello to you, too, Sasuke-kun…" The doctor replied, smiling creepily.

"Gawd, I want to punch you so bad…" Kiba murmured more to himself and the three knew that it was for the doctor.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The doctor smiled creepily. "So, I believe you two came to see me because one of the two of you is having a health problem."

"Bite me."

"Sorry Kiba, you are not my type." The doctor said, still smiling.

Kiba growled.

Sasuke watched the two, he sighed. "I just have a mere headache and if the ache kicked in, I couldn't move because if I did, I kind of felt like I was going to black out."

The doctor, namely Sai, who was also one of Sasuke's classmates nodded whilst at the same time writing something on his chart. They all knew that Sai was sucked when it came to socializing. He could be a total jerk when he met his acquaintances. Only those who had temperament under control could handle him.

Apparently, Kiba was not one of them.

"You are still a workaholic, I see…" Sai said and finished his charts, he smiled. "From my data, it's just a fatigue. You are forcing yourself to work as much as you can although your body couldn't handle it. You just need some rest and reduce your work so the headache won't come back. That's my first assume. However, I'm just going to make sure that you are not suffering from deadly disease we have to run the future check up on you. CT scan might do just to make sure that you are okay."

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. "When is the CT scan?"

"What about right now?"

Sasuke looked at his watch and he nodded.

"Mutt, you wait here." Sai said as he stood up, smiling creepily and left. Kiba was about to punch him but when he saw Sasuke's death glare, he growled but sat down eventually and watched as Sasuke disappeared.

* * *

Kiba startled when Sai and Sasuke came back to the room and the two took their earlier seats.

"I will call you if the result is out."

Sasuke nodded.

"…and…" Sai said as he wrote something on a paper and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke reached the paper and eyed it as Sai continued. "It's a recipe for your medicines. You have to rest for maybe until I call you back for the result. Until that, you have to keep eating the medicines."

Sasuke sighed but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay, have a nice day." Sai smiled and the two stood up, Sasuke nodded his thanks and Kiba just glared at the creepy doctor and the two left.

* * *

"This is the nearest pharmacy I could manage." Kiba said as he closed the door of the car along with Sasuke and locked it behind. Sasuke nodded and he made his way inside. Kiba followed behind.

The time when the two entered the pharmacy, Sasuke fell butt first and he hissed. He could hear a gasp which was belong to Kiba and another hiss which not belong to Kiba. There was something sheltered to the floors which he couldn't assume what was that.

He bumped onto someone just now. He opened his eyes to see a blurred of blonde hair who was mirroring his position on the floor. Apparently the pharmacy was quite.

"Watch your steps, man." Sasuke could hear Kiba said as he supported him to stand up. Sasuke nodded his thanks to Kiba and looked at the blurred blonde guy who was still on the floor, and Sasuke had no idea what to do except watching the guy.

"I'm sorry." …came a hoarse reply.

Sasuke knitted his eyebrows. He then widened his eyes when he saw what the guy on the floor was doing. He had no idea how his body knelt and took one of the tablets which was in front of his shoes. He stood up again and helped the guy collected his medicine which were around the floor.

Sasuke was not the kind man, especially to strangers, and the worst was the strangers somehow ran onto you and knocked you down and Sasuke had to be mad but seeing this somehow he felt like he was the one who was at fault.

"Here. Your medicines are already dirty. Are you sure?" Sasuke said as he tapped the guy's shoulder to give him his medicine.

Sasuke then startled when that blonde guy looked at his way. First thing that caught Sasuke's eyes were that guy's eyes. It was… breathtaking… The sky would envy this guy's eyes. It was blue just like the sky of those sunny days, but somehow something was off. The eyes were not smiling, not really suited that guy. The eyes were slightly red, the blonde eyelashes… It was wet and if you combined it with wet eyelashes, you could tell that that eyes were just crying before. His vision then went to those full lips.

"Don't fake your smile. It doesn't suit you." Sasuke said unconsciously and the blonde guy's smile fell from that face. Sasuke then realized that he had said his thought out loud, but to regret it, was no use.

"I… I'm sorry, really." the guy said as he snatched the last tablet he was sure from the pale guy's hand.

Again, those hoarse voice… Sasuke thought. Sasuke just shook his head and he could hear someone beside him gasped. He knitted his eyebrows just to see Kiba was covering his mouth.

"What are you going to do with the medicines?" Sasuke eyed the blonde guy again as the two stood up in unison. "They are dirty, you know." Sasuke added in. Again, he never understood why he talked so freely to some stranger who had knocked him out just before.

"…I have to hurry up." was all the blonde guy said and he disappeared from the pharmacy. Sasuke was frozen in place from what had just happened until Kiba tapped him on his shoulder he went back to normal.

"You actually smiled."

"Come again?"

"You hear me." Kiba said his smartass comment. Sasuke joined his eyebrows and looked at his back to see the door just where that blonde guy disappeared. He shrugged it off and took a piece of paper from his pocket to the counter and one of the middle age ladies took it and went to retrieve the medicines.

"Did you know what kind of medicine that guy earlier bought?" Sasuke asked to the other lady who was there.

The lady just smiled. "I'm sorry sir. I'm afraid that I couldn't answer that."

Sasuke just nodded in understanding. He already knew that he wouldn't get the answer but asked nonetheless just to make sure.

Minutes later, the lady came back and the two purchased the medicines and Kiba drove Sasuke back to his apartment whilst Kiba went back to the office to inform Itachi about that day's check up including CT scan and Sasuke's absence which would take for about few days before he could go back to the office.

…and Kiba couldn't help telling about the incident at the pharmacy where Sasuke actually showed his rare smile.

"Every day you learned something new, indeed…"

Itachi raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"…and then he smiled. Damn, the boss has dimples hasn't he?"

Itachi smirked hearing Kiba's report and nodded for Kiba to continue.

"Luckily there was no girl there except two middle age ladies. I am sure I saw blushed on their faces. I don't know if it was just make-up or…" Kiba actually laughed.

Itachi shook his head, still smirking. "Who was that guy?"

Kiba shrugged. "I don't know but I swear if that guy becomes Sasuke's sitter, well, if that guy asks Sasuke to jump off of the cliff, I'm sure Sasuke will do that without future question." Kiba laughed in amusement and amazement.

Itachi nodded his head, still smirking. "You said that that guy is a blonde, tan, have a pair of blue eyes, about the same height as you and… three fox-like whiskers each cheeks."

Kiba nodded, grinning.

Itachi shook his head. "What a lovely guy…" Itachi murmured more to himself. He eyed Kiba again and smirked. "Thank you, Kiba. You can leave now."

Still grinning, Kiba made a salute pose and bowed for the last time before he left.

He lied to Sasuke about Itachi threatening him.

* * *

His room was dark. The walls, the curtains, no lights of sunshine could enter his room except from the lights on his own room, only if he turned them on. Even if he turned it on, the light he chose was dim so it would be still dark.

As he lay on the bed with his back, he stared at the dark ceiling. It was pitch black but somehow he saw golden, or even sometime sky blue. He closed his eyes. What a lovely colors… Not for anybody but just for Sasuke, golden and sky blue were lovely colors indeed…

And it came from a guy…

Sasuke then choked on his own saliva. He sat up and grabbed a glass of water on the nightstand and drank it half. After he finished it, he put the glass back to the nightstand and sighed. Why that guy earlier from the pharmacy was still on his mind he couldn't decipher. It was two am and he was still wide awake from thinking about two colors, golden and blue sky…

Sasuke climbed onto the bed again and lay on with his back. He closed his eyes and knitted his eyebrows. He wondered how such a lovely pair of blue eyes was crying. Who was the cause?

"Was that me?" Sasuke murmured to nobody but himself.

The idea of him as the cause of the tears from that lovely color of those, dare Sasuke say it, beautiful eyes, somehow made him feel guilty.

He then shook his head. What am I thinking? Sasuke thought drily. If he was crying from the medicines, then it was not my fault. He was the one who bumped onto me, and it was his fault. I was supposed to be angry to him, right? Why am I felt guilty in the first place, then? He didn't even answer my question, he just said sorry and stormed off of the pharmacy. It was his fault! Sasuke thought angrily.

However no matter what he tried to defend himself, the guilty of the cause for making those lovely eyes produced waters called tears was still there. It was almost fifteen hours already he thought about those lovely colors, who belonged to that, dare Sasuke say it from a…

Lovely guy?

* * *

AN : I loooooovvvvveee Sasuke and Naruto to death OTL

Until next time, jaa~


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning :** Homophobic? Leave.

**AN :** I'm a Japanese and English is not my first language, of course. If you find some error grammar, what do you expected? Lol (joke)

**Disclaimer : **I hate to say this but, only the plot is mine, not the characters, sigh.

* * *

**Lovely Guy**

**(Chapter 003)**

As elegant as any Uchiha could be, Itachi sat at the waiting room of a hospital elegantly.

Just this morning, as a good big brother as he was, Itachi called his foolish little brother to ask about his health condition, just to make sure if he was okay or not, but alas the number Itachi tried to call was directed to the voice mail so Itachi panicked and decided to visit.

It had been three days since Sasuke's absence from the work and Itachi didn't receive any news about him. Well, Itachi was somewhat grateful that there was actually something could make Sasuke agreed just to take some rest at home without worrying about the company. But somehow Itachi was worried because Sasuke is an ignorant type and Sasuke said that his life is no one's business. Well that was true but… As a big brother, he just couldn't ignore his little brother's condition although they were adults now. For Itachi, no matter what age they were now, Sasuke would still always be his little brother.

So a big brother worried over his little brother was normal, right?

Normally, no matter what, when Itachi called, Sasuke would never ignore the phone call. Although it would came out about something foolish, Sasuke would at least answer the phone call. So, after trying so many times to call but no answer, Itachi's only resolve was came to visit his little brother's apartment just to make sure he was okay. Because Sasuke would never ignore a phone call from Itachi unless he was dead.

The time Itachi arrived at Sasuke's apartment, the owner was unconscious at the king sized bed at the master bedroom. If Itachi did not know about Sasuke, he would assume that Sasuke was dead. Luckily Itachi was a brother and he knew Sasuke's sleeping style.

Itachi shook his head seeing his little brother's sleeping form. Sasuke looked like a dead man despite of the steady rhythm up and down the unconscious body was making.

"Damn he slept like a dead man." Itachi muttered to himself. Because really, what position he used from the beginning his body touched the bed, he wouldn't move until the time he woke up.

Itachi scanned the waiting room. He sat so far away on the back seat. In front row, there was a middle age lady, a blonde boy, a girl and her mom, Itachi assumed. In the middle row, there were three middle age men, an old man, and another girl with black hair. Itachi wondered when would be his turn. He looked to the front and watched as a lady around her thirty walked out of the door.

"Next is, Uzumaki-san." The nurse called out from the front and Itachi sighed. It was not his turn yet. Itachi raised his eyebrow when he watched as the blonde boy stood up and disappeared to the door.

Hmm… weird, a blonde kid with a Japanese name… Where he dye his hair? It looks so natural… Itachi thought drily. He sounded ridiculous thinking other people because really, what to do while waiting? Just to kill time for another thirty minutes, maybe?

Calm down, this is for Sasuke's sake, Itachi thought making sure to himself that the wait was worth his time so he shrugged it off.

So why he was in the hospital if he hated waiting, because just this morning when he decided to visit his little brother to make sure that Sasuke was okay and also because he wanted to know about the CT scan, Itachi decided to take Sasuke's part to retrieve the result because seeing his little brother's sleeping form was enough for him to not disturb the dead man wannabe.

Cough.

It had been a while since Itachi watched Sasuke sleep like a kid, like he had nothing to worry about in this world. Even after the alarm rang, Sasuke didn't even move from his position.

Not even when Sasuke's cell phone rang, he still didn't move. Itachi was aware that if he sent Kiba to wake his little brother up, Kiba would maybe freaked out and thought that Sasuke was dead but luckily it was him and even Itachi was sure that Sasuke was dead if only Sasuke's chest was not raised up and down which was the only sign that he was still alive.

Curious, Itachi retrieved the phone on the nightstand and he looked at the screen, it was a phone call from an unregistered number. Itachi answered the phone and even talked in Sasuke's room to the person who was admitting himself as Sasuke's doctor, but Sasuke still didn't move.

The caller, namely Sai, who was in charge of Sasuke's health problem, asked him to inform Sasuke to come to retrieve the result of the CT scan but since the said person was still dead sleep, cough, the big brother had to go for substitute.

Not too long after he lost on his own thought about why he was at the waiting room of the hospital, Itachi heard a crack sound of the door and lifted his head just to see that the blonde kid before was done with his business.

"Next is, Uchiha-san?" Oh thank Lord, Itachi thought in relief as he stood up elegantly and made his way to the front. He then knitted his eyebrows when he was near to the blonde guy who was about to take his leave. Itachi stole glances at that guy. Somehow, he is so familiar, like I have seen him before but where? Itachi thought confusedly. Lost in battle of trying to remember that familiar guy, Itachi decided to think about it later as he entered the room.

First thing first, Sasuke's CT scan result. The time he entered the room, he was met with a smiling pale doctor. He wondered if the doctor is fine or not by the paleness. He might be sick, right? Itachi thought drily as he made his way to sit.

"Hello Uchiha-san. What may I know happened with Sasuke-kun?"

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh, Sasuke didn't tell you?" Sai said waiting. When he didn't receive any answer instead of a demanding answer look, Sai smiled and continued. "I am Sasuke's best friend in high school." Sai deadpanned.

Itachi smirked. "Oh, so my little brother has a best friend although even it's just a little bit I would never believe that."

Sai just smiled. "Okay so according to the CT scan, Sasuke is just… fatigue. The cause is because of working, mental stress, overstimulation and under stimulation, jet lag or active recreation, depression, and also boredom, disease and lack of sleep. I know that Sasuke is a workaholic and I know you are the president of the company so I hope that you could please reduce the work he has in hands at minimum and make sure that he gets enough sleep or it would be the best if he has someone to watch over him, like a partner for example, girlfriend or whatever suits him."

Itachi took the file from Sai's hand and he scanned it as nodded once in a while. "Anything else?"

"I already attached the recipe there along with the medical result data."

When Sai said that, Itachi studied the recipe and Sai continued. "Those are the medicines he needs to eat and he can get back to the work tomorrow."

Itachi nodded. "If there is anything else," Itachi grabbed his card somewhere and handed it over to Sai before he continued. "…please don't hesitate to call me. It's easier to talk with me than Sasuke."

Sai couldn't agree more with that as he nodded.

Itachi stood up. "Then, I will take my leave now." Itachi said as he eyed his watch. Sai stood up as well and the two bowed to each other before Itachi left the hospital.

He forgot to ask the doctor who the blonde guy was. Itachi shrugged. He wouldn't get the information anyway, except…

Itachi smirked and headed to his car at the parking lot to the nearest pharmacy to retrieve his little brother's medicines. Thinking about the doctor said before, it was just a fatigue. Sure Sasuke was a workaholic and Itachi wasn't sure if he could handle him or watch twenty four seven. The only thing Itachi could think of was a sitter, a partner, or maybe girlfriend, someone that Sasuke could listen to, but who it could be? Their mom, it wouldn't last… Sure Sasuke would listen to Mikoto, but Sasuke was a grown up man and Itachi was sure that Sasuke wouldn't let their mother take care of him forever, right? Sasuke was stubborn, end of story. So, other than Mikoto, Itachi never knew anyone who could make Sasuke listen.

Itachi got out of his car and locked it behind before he entered the pharmacy. Thank God it was a bit quiet because it was easier for Itachi to retrieve the medicines and how he wished he could get back to his work as soon as possible. The waiting just before was killing him. He couldn't afford any of his previous time to be spent like that this day.

He nodded his thanks when the lady gave him the medicines and left that place. He drove smoothly from the pharmacy to the Roppongi. Sasuke sure knew how to spend the money on his own. Itachi smirked when he arrived five minutes faster than normal before he went to Sasuke's apartment.

Itachi sighed when he entered the room where the dead man was still, well, dead. Sasuke still had not moved from his earlier position yet when Itachi found him this morning. Itachi left again to retrieve a glass of water and put it with the medicines on the nightstand. He eyed Sasuke again and he shook his head.

"Sasuke, wake up."

No answer.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said as he shook Sasuke's dead body but still.

No other choice.

Itachi slipped his hand around Sasuke's waist and lifted him to sit down. He held Sasuke like that so his little brother wouldn't fall down whilst at the same time watching the expression. He waited another minutes for the blood to flow inside Sasuke's system before he smirked when Sasuke knitted his eyebrows. He waited a few seconds before Sasuke opened his eyes. He waited again another seconds before Sasuke looked at his left.

"Good mor… no. It's already three p.m. Wake up and I just want to inform you. In a few minutes there will be someone to bring you foods. You eat them and the medicines are on the nightstand. You can go to the office starting tomorrow. I will be going now."

"Wait. Come again?"

Sasuke was having a fatigue. Itachi reminded himself and he sighed. "You will eat the foods someone will bring here in a few minutes. You hear me?"

It took Itachi a while before Sasuke nodded.

"Good. After that, you have to eat the medicines I already prepared for you upside the nightstand. You hear me?"

Again, it took a while for Sasuke to nod.

Itachi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Really, Sasuke?"

"Really, Itachi…"Sasuke deadpanned.

Itachi had no idea what to react anymore other than sigh and stood up. "Call me when your soul is back to your body."

Itachi rolled his eyes when Sasuke nodded. "I'm going." Itachi said without waiting for a reply.

What a day…

He forgot who would be the perfect partner or sitter or girlfriend or whatever to take care of his little brother, great.

Might as well confirmed to the Inuzuka kid if who Itachi saw before was the well...

Lovely guy?

* * *

AN : Are you good? Because I am good.

Until next time~


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning :** Homophobic? Leave.

**AN :** I'm a Japanese and English is not my first language, of course. If you find some error grammar, what do you expected? Lol (joke)

**Disclaimer : **If I owned the characters, I would be rich by now and I would buy this site.

* * *

**Lovely Guy**

**(Chapter 004)**

"Hee… Aren't you everywhere?" Sasuke said smirking as he leaned on the door post with his arms crossed together. To say that he was not taken aback was an understatement. Although he was kind of shocked, he made it not obvious by putting his indifferent mask on.

An hour ago he woke up sitting with Itachi at his side. He believed Itachi said something about medicine, foods delivery or something along the way, and… Heck damn about it, he forgot.

"Umm… Perhaps I am wrong? I will take my leave now so…"

That raspy voice again… Sasuke thought as he smirked. Before the person could slip away from his range, Sasuke snatched the hand and pulled them inside the apartment and closed it. He trapped the other person between the closed door and his body as he smirked.

"I believed that you are responsible for my dinner." Sasuke said huskily as he eyed the other person.

Golden and blue… Well, aren't you lovely?

Sasuke then realized that he had said it out loud when the person he trapped had turned red. He stepped backward and he coughed.

"Umm… Can I confirm something?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

The other person gulped. "What's your name? You see, I need to hurry so…"

Sasuke put his right hand on his hip and the other hand pinching his nose as he nodded. "Sorry… My bad, I'm sick so I'm a little bit…" Sasuke lost words so he sighed. Really, just now, he couldn't believe what he had done because it was just not so him. Maybe the fatigue or he just hadn't eaten so… "I'm Sasuke, by the way…"

"…Sasuke?"

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh."

Then the two fell silent, standing and facing each other. Sasuke eyed the other person. "So, did a certain Uchiha Itachi asked you something or?"

"Oh yeah," The person said startled. "Well, just before Uchiha-san came to our place and asked to deliver foods to Rappongi area but he said that he wanted us to cook the foods at the apartment I will be delivering to so, can you show me where your kitchen is?"

"…come again?"

"You see," The person lifted his right hand to show Sasuke that he was bringing something and Sasuke was taken aback when the person grinned. "…this is kind of heavy, you know?"

It took about five seconds before it registered to Sasuke's mind. "Follow me."

The person nodded and followed behind until they arrived at the spacious kitchen.

Sasuke sat down on the kitchen table whilst the other person set the groceries on it and began to sort things out. "So tell me, what's your name?" Sasuke said as he eyed the other person. Whilst the person was wearing a plain white t-shirt and knee-length pants, Sasuke eyed himself. He was wearing a black sweat pants and…

Great he was shirtless.

"Naruto."

Sasuke lifted his head and eyed the person named Naruto who was now peeling the potatoes on the sink so he was facing his back on him. "Just it…?"

Naruto stopped peeling the potatoes and looked at his back, he smiled. "I'm here to cook, not to make friends." He said and he went back his tasks.

Sasuke smirked. "Well, we met before, you bumped onto me. You even left without even answering my question. Your attitude is so impressive, wow."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto. Sorry, I have a rough day so…" Naruto sighed deeply as he finished with the potatoes and he started to slice the chicken and grabbed a pan somewhere to boil some water. He heard that this Sasuke guy was sick so the soup would be the best for him.

Sasuke was curious now and he had no idea why he cared in the first place, so he shook his head to remove his strange thoughts away. "You can do whatever you like in this kitchen. I'm going to the living room." Sasuke said as he stood up. He couldn't stay in the same room as the owner of the lovely colors because he asked nonsense things and he knew it was all none of his business. He was weird for even cared about others. Maybe it was his ill doing?

"I will call you when the dinner is ready."

Sasuke looked at his back to see Naruto was staring back at him and he nodded before he left. He was sure that he saw red on Naruto's cheek. He shrugged it off. Maybe the weather today is hot? Sasuke thought. He was shirtless because he felt hot, that's why. Maybe…

Sasuke smiled on the couch of the living room where he sat with remote in hand. It was not because of the shows he was watching why he smiled. He sure was becoming weirder than he thought he could ever be. Just right now, the owner of the lovely colors, golden and blue, was inside his apartment, cooking… cooking for his dinner, to be exact.

He somehow felt like a husband waiting for his wife to finish her cooking.

He chocked his own saliva.

"Uchiha-san, the food is rea… Hey, what-"

Sasuke continued choking. He then thought maybe Naruto freaked out and ran away. He was sure he was going to die but startled when a hand was placed on his back. Still choking, he eyed Naruto's concerned eyes at his left and to the glass of water on his hand. So Naruto didn't run away. He just left to retrieve a glass of water for him.

He took the glass and helped himself downing the water all the way in as he felt a hand brushing his shirtless back.

Sasuke shuddered.

"You are my savior." Sasuke said deadpanned after he handed back the empty glass to Naruto. Naruto meanwhile rolled his eyes and took the glass before he stood up.

"Come. The dinner is ready."

Not count to ten, Sasuke stood up and followed Naruto behind.

"Where is your medicine?"

"Hm?"

Naruto stopped mid way and looked on his back. "…your medicine. Your brother said that I am going to cook for his sick little brother. I believed you went to the pharmacy before not to buy books, right?"

"Smartass…" Sasuke smirked as Naruto rolled his eyes for the nth time that day.

"You can go eat the dinner and I will retrieve the medicine. So where is it?"

Sasuke averted his eyes from the lovely blue to his left. "That way and turn right. There will be a hallway, you go straight ahead and you will see a single door. It will be my room and the medicine is on the nightstand." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded. Sasuke went to the kitchen whilst Naruto went to retrieve the medicine.

The time Sasuke entered the kitchen, he knitted his eyebrows. Well, the foods seemed delicious, he could tell by smelling it. It was just that the utensils were just for a person. Sasuke looked at his back. Is he not going to join me, perhaps? Sasuke thought drily. But since his stomach decided to have a sudden ukulele concert, he patted his stomach, took a seat on the kitchen table and decided to start eating his dinner. He had "died" for three days now and he believed he hadn't eaten yet so this would be the most delicious foods he would ever experience.

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke said before he dug in. He could hear footsteps approaching him but he ignored it and continued to savor the foods in front of him.

"How is it?" Naruto said as he took a seat across Sasuke.

Sasuke lifted his head and nodded. "Not bad." He said and he stopped when he sensed that Naruto wasn't going to eat the dinner with him or something. "Well, aren't you just going to watch me?"

Naruto shrugged. "What else?"

"Aren't you going to join me?"

Naruto shook his head as he smiled. "No, thank you. I have eaten before. Besides, I just came here to make sure that you have eaten your dinner and medicines."

Sasuke nodded and continued to eat his foods.

The two fell silent except the sound of utensils and Naruto sorting the medicines.

"Here are the medicines." Naruto said when Sasuke finished his dinner. Whilst Sasuke ate his medicines, Naruto went to take care of the dishes and the leftover.

When he finished with his medicines, Sasuke sat there and watched Naruto working, he smirked. "You look like a housewife."

Naruto just growled and put the last plate on the shelf before he dried himself. "Finish?"

Sasuke just nodded.

"Good." Naruto said and grabbed his cell phone in his pocket and Sasuke watched him touching the screens.

"Who are you texting to?"

Without even looking at Sasuke, Naruto answered. "Oh, it's my boss, just to inform him that I'm done for today."

Sasuke nodded.

Finished with the phone, Naruto put it back to his pocket and he smiled. "I'm taking my leave now." He said and started walking to the exit.

Sasuke had no idea what to do other than nodding and followed behind Naruto.

"Hey, why are you cooking here again? Why not bring me something cooked?"

Before reaching the door, Naruto stopped and looked behind him. "Your brother has an issue so he asked us to cook it at your apartment instead so he said that you could watch over the cooking process so, I could not resist the high pay now could I?" Naruto ended it with a smile.

Beside the lovely colors of golden and blue, Sasuke decided that the smile was lovely as well. No, everything about this guy was lovely.

"Strange marks… You look like a fox." Sasuke murmured.

Naruto heard that but he just waved it off. "After I left, please go straight to sleep. Also, please…" Naruto paused as he opened the door and he exited before he continued. "Please take care of yourself." Naruto said smiling and he waved before he closed the door behind.

Sasuke shivered and immediately he headed straight to his room, climbed to the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Itachi… Where did you order me a food from last night?"

Itachi who was signing some documents, lifted his head just to look at his little brother who was sitting on his couch. "Why?"

"What was your issue?"

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "…issue?"

"Yes. You send me a person with groceries, not cooked foods. I have to wait for about twenty minutes before I eat my dinner."

"Oh…"

"Well?"

Itachi set the documents aside before he folded his hands. "It's at the K restaurant around your area. They sell home-cooked meals but because I wanted your foods fresh, I asked them to cook at your apartment instead. I hate heated foods. I want it fresh. How shall I put this…"

"Cut it. Where is the restaurant located exactly?"

"Hm? It's the traditional looking restaurant three blocks away from your apartment. It's the nearest restaurant which served foods that suitable for your condition so…"

"Have you been there before?"

"Well, Shikamaru was the one who suggested me actually, so that was my first time. Besides, I was in a hurry."

Sasuke nodded and he stood up. "I'm going. Thank you Itachi."

Itachi nodded back as he watched his little brother left his room, he sighed before he continued the tasks in hands.

* * *

"Have you been there before?"

"Actually that's my favorite place so I have been there so many times… Also my friends happened to work there. The foods are cool and the place is cozy." Shikamaru shrugged.

Sasuke nodded. "How long…?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. "How long you ask? You mean, how long I have been visiting there or?"

Sasuke nodded.

"…since high school, I guess…"

"Who are your friends who worked there?"

Shikamaru joined his eyebrows together. "What's with the sudden interest?"

"Just answer."

Shikamaru smirked. "How troublesome… Well, I don't know what are they capable of, the two actually can cook but I don't know if the two are chefs there. All I can say that one of them is having multiple jobs."

"…by any chance, is one of your friends named… Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Oh, you know him, how?"

"Long story… He just happened to deliver foods to me last night and before that, he bumped onto me few days ago at the pharmacy."

"…oh. So, how can I help you?"

"Accompany me after work there."

"You pay."

Sasuke nodded and he left.

To say that Shikamaru wasn't surprised was a lie. "What were we talking again? How troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed and stood up, he yawned before he left his office to somewhere desert to take a nap. Damn, having a nap at your own office although it is already lunch time is not safe when the boss is around, Shikamaru thought drily.

* * *

"Irasshaimase!"

Shikamaru raised his right hand in the air and the other inside his pocket when he heard his friend's voice. He led the way until he found an empty table and sat there with Sasuke followed behind.

"Hello gentlemen. Going to order?" A fat guy came with notepad and pen in hands, waiting for them to order something.

"I'm the usual and Sasuke?"

"Who is going to cook?" Sasuke asked as he eyed the menu.

Chouji knitted his eyebrows whilst looking at Sasuke who was busied eyeing the menu and he looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Well?" Sasuke said without averted his eyes from the menu.

"I will for tonight so…"

"How about Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, he takes a day off. Actually, he was here before not until three." This time Sasuke averted his eyes from the menu to Chouji.

Chouji could only gulp.

"Onigiri and green tea for me..." Sasuke said and he closed the menu. Chouji and Shikamaru were speechless but Chouji recovered fast and he left to retrieve the foods.

"Naruto is my best friend from high school and I am concerned about him, so Sasuke, why with the sudden interest?"

Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Shikamaru. "I have no idea myself."

Shikamaru widened his eyes then he smirked. "How troublesome…"

* * *

Sasuke put the glass of water on the nightstand and he sighed before he climbed to his bed. He crossed his arms behind his head as a pillow and stared at the ceiling.

Now that he already knew the lovely guy's name and where he worked. It was just not Sasuke's luck that just before he had no chance to meet Naruto. Shikamaru had said that he would call him if Naruto was in duty so the two could go to the restaurant. Luckily it was Shikamaru. He wouldn't demand an answer as to why with the sudden interest because Sasuke had no idea yet.

So Naruto was at the restaurant but not until three. Shikamaru had mentioned before that one of the two had other work and it might be Naruto. Shikamaru said that the shift finished until nine pm but Naruto had left only at three. The other day Naruto went to pharmacy and he also mentioned that he needed money. Well, he didn't exactly say that, but Sasuke could tell from where he said about he couldn't resist high pay, working multiple jobs, and maybe, just maybe… Naruto had some kind of illness that was why he was at the pharmacy the other day and it forced him to work multiple jobs.

Sasuke clenched his shirt. What was happening to him, thinking over other's business which was not his? He never felt this concerned to other before and it was for a person that he barely knew, and it was a guy… a certain lovely guy to be exact.

Now that Sasuke felt the urge to know the other guy better and only this time so far that he actually had an interested with other person. He felt funny. Maybe he had lost his character the time he landed his eyes upon the lovely colors, golden and blue.

Tomorrow, how he wished he could meet the other person again. He closed his eyes and brought himself to sleep.

* * *

"It's good that you are recovering quite fast but you look like shit man, I tell you…" Suigetsu said with his foot up the table.

Sasuke growled. "What bring you here? So far that I recall, I never asked you to come..." Sasuke said in annoyance before he continued. "…let alone wasting your time just to comment my appearance." because really, it had been two weeks he had not met with a certain someone and somehow it annoyed him and it effected the whole things in him and around him, included his mood. It was because of work that he couldn't make it to the restaurant where Naruto work. Not just because he wanted the foods he served, but somehow the urge to just come see him was bigger than anything else. However when he had the time to actually come to the restaurant, the one he was expecting to see was not there.

…what luck indeed…

"How mean of you, Sasuke…"

Sasuke didn't respond other than sending his death glare to the filthy foot upside his table.

Suigetsu then realized his situation, he gulped and put his foot down and he grinned sheepishly showing his sharp teeth.

"Why are you here." Sasuke asked dangerously.

I am here to drag you out for some refresh because Itachi asked me so… Suigetsu thought drily. "Let's hang out somewhere. You need to get laid, really. I mean, look at you…"

"Hn. I decline."

"Why? Don't you want release? I mean, I never found you with a partner before…"

"Not interested…"

"Come on dude… It's just a sex partner, no hard feeling attached."

Sasuke eyed Suigetsu hesitated.

"Look, with your look and wealth, a single eye contact could get anybody you pleased on your knees."

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Dude… ever heard of one night stand? Love hotel? You can leave after that…"

Still no response, Suigetsu sighed and continued. "There is this bar with full of hot chicks you know…"

"They might be carrying some strange disease, you never know…"

A little more, come on Suigetsu… Suigetsu thought encouraging himself. "Dude… ever heard of condom?"

"It doesn't guarantee anything."

"You only live once, bro… You are not going to die as a virgin now are you?" Suigetsu sent Sasuke a challenge look. He was sure that this guy never got laid.

…then he was wrong when that guy smirked.

"Hn. You bet…"

Suigetsu eyes went wide. He almost lost it but then Itachi's face crossed his mind, he gulped. "B… but I believed that you haven't got laid yet recently, right?"

Suigetsu had no idea anymore if Sasuke smirk again but luck was on his side when Sasuke averted his eyes somewhere.

It was Suigetsu's turned to smirk. "Well then…" Suigetsu stood up. "I will pick you up at…" Suigetsu eyed his watch before he continued. "…seven. See you Sasuke."

"Suigetsu, wait-"

Click.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no mood to fight back other than give in.

* * *

Sasuke found himself inside a room full of people making out, grinding at each other, and he was sure that some were banging their brains out, the blasting music that he was sure he could go deaf at any moment, and the strong smell of alcohol, cigarette, and sex. This was why he hated this kind of place. Just as he was about to turn away and leave the damned place, regretting for why he was here and actually agreed to come, someone grabbed his elbow. He looked to the person who was grinning.

"Let me go." Sasuke growled.

"Oh come on Sasuke… It's hard enough to drag you here and I won't let you go that easily…"

"Suigetsu." Sasuke said dangerously.

If Suigetsu didn't know Sasuke enough, he was sure he could pee himself. "Let's drink first. If you can't find anybody yet, we will leave."

Sasuke glared but didn't resist when Suigetsu dragged him inside.

* * *

"There were about thirty five girls throwing their selves at you but what's on your mind for easily turned them down?"

Sasuke glared. "There was nobody who caught my eyes. I believed that I have told you before that I am not interested."

"…but…"

"Even without your help, I could still get myself one just fine. Why are you so persistent about it? You should worry about yourself first."

Suigetsu gapped. He was aware that he hadn't found one and yet Sasuke easily turned everyone down. Sasuke was right for once. He also needed to get laid. He never felt wanting to punch something so bad. Because Itachi paid me high, Suigetsu thought. He was speechless.

Sasuke eventually sighed. "I'm leaving." and he made his way to his car at the parking lot nearby.

"Sasuke, wait!"

"Shit..." too late because Sasuke already left.

* * *

_*) Itadakimasu :_ Let's eat. (You say this before you eat your foods.)

_*) Irasshaimase :_ Welcome. (This is usually being said by the staffs of a restaurant when you entered one.)

_*) Onigiri :_ Rice ball.

_*) _I put it as a "K" restaurant to avoid from promoting something hahaha (joke).

**AN : **So tell me what you think?

Until next time, jaa~


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning :** Homophobic? Leave.

**AN :** I'm a Japanese and English is not my first language, of course. If you find some error grammar, what do you expected? Lol (joke)

**Quick Note :** Here is the link of Naruto picture I made quickly before I post this. You need this link after you read this chapter. I hope you like.

bit .ly / 1hMxqHI (remove the space, okidoki)

* * *

**Lovely Guy**

**(Chapter 005)**

Sasuke woke up with a sharp pain struck his head like a lightning. He was sure that he was having a hangover because of the alcohol he consumed last night. So why he woke up at a different room, he never understood. Then he started to panic. Just to make sure that nothing was missing except his jacket and shoes, he scanned the room he was in.

He nodded to himself. There was no trace of woman. No discarded clothes around and he didn't feel strange down there so he guessed that he was safe. He sighed as he massaged his scalp just to reduce the pain the alcohol did. He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt like puking. Just how much he downed last night?

The sound of door cracked startled him. Sasuke looked at the door and prayed to the deities up there, wished that it was not a serial killer or some psycho.

Sasuke shuddered.

He didn't realize that he was holding his breath until the person appeared and smiled sweetly and made their way to sit on the chair near where Sasuke sat on the bed.

"Here, drink this."

"Naruto? What-"

"Look, we can talk later. Now drink this." The person named Naruto said as he handed the glass to Sasuke which he took it and stared strangely at it.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's a banana juice. I heard that it can cure hangover."

"Why juice?"

"I don't feel like watching another guy eating banana. It gives me different idea."

Hearing that, Sasuke smirked.

"Look, drink it or I will."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"It's not poisonous." Naruto said deadpanned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but eventually drank it although he eyed the glass before like it was poisoned or something.

"You know, you could have put some aphrodisiac on it, I will never know..." Sasuke said shrugging as he put the now empty glass on the nightstand.

"…too late..." Naruto deadpanned.

Sasuke smirked. "I don't mind actually, if it's you..."

Naruto turned red.

"Hn."

Naruto stood up and looked away. "The bathroom is on the other room if you need it." He said ready to leave the room.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

"I'm going to prepare the breakfast."

"Is there any spare clothes I could borrow?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and to the closet. "Just go pick something that suits you."

Sasuke nodded.

"When you are ready," Naruto said pausing in front of the door, hand on the doorknob. "...I am in the kitchen. My apartment isn't as spacious as yours so it will be easy to find."

Sasuke just nodded and he was aware that Naruto couldn't see him. Meanwhile Naruto didn't wait for any reply and left.

Sasuke sighed.

He was lucky that he ended up not at some serial killers or some psychos. Well, some people might have some grudges toward Uchihas or something, right? Sasuke smirked as he stood up, ready to go to the bathroom. Since he didn't have to worry about clean clothes, maybe he should just go take a bath.

Sasuke walked toward the bathroom. The banana juice before had worked because he could feel that his headache had not been as painful as before. The time he was inside the bathroom, he closed it behind and started to remove his clothes. He felt like crap before but when he started breathing the air of the bathroom, he smiled. It smelled like the summer and sunshine. What a lovely smell…

There was a bathtub which was filled with clean water. Sasuke approached the bathtub and touched the water with his fingertips and it was warm, you could jump on it at any moment. So Sasuke bathed himself clean before he hopped on the bathtub. The temperature of the water was perfect so he guessed that maybe he could just stay there for about fifteen minutes before he have his breakfast. Naruto must be cooking by now so he hoped he had plenty of time to enjoy himself.

This definitely not some cheap apartment, Sasuke thought to himself. He noticed that the bedroom and bathroom were plain, not too many furniture were there. Almost everything was white. The rooms were both spacious. The bedroom itself only consisted of bed, closet, and the nightstand. The bathroom just... Bathroom… It was a lie if this apartment was not expensive. This was definitely an expensive apartment, just had not been polished yet.

…so why he was here again? Sasuke closed his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened last night and also to enjoy the warmth. Sure, Naruto said before that they could talk later but he was being impatient so he chose to dig his memory.

Last thing he remembered was that he went to a bar with Suigetsu. He drank so much that was the reason of his hangover this morning. Thanks to Naruto and his banana juice. So, last night, he remembered that he left Suigetsu and his body led him to a certain restaurant he had been visiting for about weeks already and he had no idea why. On the way to the restaurant, which was not at the restaurant area just yet, he remembered that he stopped his car and exited from it when he saw a familiar person and that person was in a red dress, wild blonde hair with red hairclips on the left side, and light make up.

He shook his head. Maybe he was drunk that night but he was sure that that person was Naruto's relative maybe, judging by the golden color, but maybe he was imagining things because there was a missing color and it was the blue which were the colors Sasuke remembered in a heartbeat. Then if it was not Naruto then why did he end up in Naruto's apartment?

He was sure it was not Naruto, maybe he was just too depressed that he ended up thinking about everyone as Naruto. Okay… the only thing that person had from last night is the golden blonde hair. The fox-like whiskers were not there. The eyes were not blue but red.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. Perhaps it was the alcohol.

Then Sasuke remembered something, the main event of last night. Sasuke unconsciously gulped and reached for his lips when he remembered what happened. The time he exited his car, he was met with the person who looked exactly like Naruto except that person was wearing dress, eyeliner, Sasuke was sure, and hairclips, and at that time the person was sitting on a bench and what came into him, he grabbed that person and kissed the light out of him.

As drunk as he was last night, he was sure that when the time that person landed his eyes on him, that person said his name in shocked. If it was not Naruto, then why that person knew his name?

"Oh god..."

But again, it was red, not blue…

He still remembered crystal clear that he kissed that person passionately until blackness took his vision away and he just happened to wake up at a different apartment later in the morning, at Naruto's apartment.

Perhaps Naruto knew the person or somehow Naruto bumped onto that person and he somehow ended up here?

Never had he in his life that he was dead drunk like last night. He managed to drive just fine but to actually kiss a stranger which happened to look exactly like a certain someone was a wow to him.

Sasuke decided to end his bath and maybe he was dreaming or it was his imagination went wild so he better get rid of it by standing up and dried himself. Besides, he was hungry and it was an underestimated if Sasuke wasn't anticipating the breakfast which Naruto cooked.

He dried himself not fully as the water still dripping from his hair he then put a towel around his hips and the other around his neck. He left the bathroom toward the room earlier he slept which he was sure that it was Naruto's room. So now he was curious as to where did Naruto sleep last night if he was the one who occupied his bed? He shrugged and when he was about to open the closet, the door of the room cracked open to reveal a spike blonde hair.

"The food is rea-" Naruto stopped mid sentences when he saw Sasuke. Sasuke also stopped mid way from opening the closet. Naruto was holding the doorknob whilst Sasuke was holding the closet knob. The two stared at each other for about eight seconds before Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto went red and the door slammed closed.

"I will wait at the kitchen!" …came a yell behind the door and the sound of running footsteps.

Well, aren't you lovely? Sasuke thought smugly. He shook his head and continued his task, hunting a pair of clean clothes for him. First thing greeted Sasuke was orange and black.

"Orange? Really?" Sasuke asked to himself and he shook his head. Well, at least there is still acceptable color, black. He found a pair of black boxers and v neck black tee shirt. The boxers were fine but the shirt was kind of tight. Well, Naruto was kind of thin, skin and skeleton, compared to his, skin and muscle. He rolled his eyes and continued to search for a trouser. From all of the black and orange, there are some colors that caught Sasuke's eyes. He took the sky blue one which was the first third color of the closet and suspected that it was a dress. He looked at another. There were a lot of dresses there! Realization then hit him of what had happened last night.

Sasuke looked at the closed door, hesitated.

He then refolded the dress with his knitted eyebrows and put them back at the closet and decided to wear black jeans which suited him just fine. He closed the door and headed out to the kitchen. He needed to make sure that he was not dreaming and last night was not his wild imagination.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Sasuke said when he arrived at the kitchen which luckily Naruto was done with the cooking and was preparing the utensils.

"Sure. But before that, we shall eat the breakfast first. Is that okay with?"

Sasuke eventually nodded and sat down and the two ate their breakfast in silence. Sasuke had no idea what Naruto was thinking right now so maybe he should just start arranging where to start, what to ask first, what else the question. So many things he needed to be answered by the person who was sitting across him that badly that he forgot to enjoy Naruto's delicious food.

Everything seemed perfect. When he was sick, Naruto was the one who pampered him until the next morning he felt better. The dinner was good, not to mention the breakfast now. Naruto also knew how to handle him in the morning. The bath was relaxing. If he was alone, he was sure he would feel like crap for a week and not now, because he felt fresh. Everything with Naruto was perfectly fine. Naruto could handle him just fine. He forgot when was the last time he felt at ease like this before…?

If only you were mine...

Sasuke choked his own saliva. Naruto stared in shocked as he handed him a glass of water. "What were you thinking? Geez..." Naruto said worriedly and he watched Sasuke drank the water.

"Nothing… I..." I have started thinking of wanting another man... Sasuke finished the sentences inwardly.

"You what? Are the foods umm… " Naruto said as he scratched his cheek.

"No-no, it's not that… I..." Sasuke sighed. "...I have no idea where my car is right now." Great. He actually came up with a good reason. Speaking of which, where was his car?

Naruto sighed. "Finish your foods and don't worry. Your car is safe. I said before that we can talk after this."

Sasuke actually nodded and continued to eat.

Sasuke forgot who was the last person that could actually order him around and he actually give in so easily like this.

Perhaps my mother… Sasuke shrugged inwardly and finished the last bite of his food and drank his remaining water.

"Gochisousamadeshita." The two said in unison because Naruto was done with his own foods. Naruto stood up and took care of the utensils and ordered Sasuke to wait in the living room. Maybe he could wait whilst watching the news on the television.

"Now you can ask me." Naruto asked as he took a seat next to Sasuke who was watching something. It was around ten in the morning. Sasuke glanced at his side and he crossed his arms.

"How did I end up here?"

Naruto who was starring at the television, averted his eyes from the screen to Sasuke. "Did you forget about last night?"

Sasuke was taken aback at this. So maybe last night was true? "Well, besides I went drinking to a bar, I am not sure about the rest."

"…"

"Don't tell me I did something funny…"

It was when Naruto went red that Sasuke widened his eyes. "I did…"

"No-no-no… Umm…Tell me what the rest you ain't sure?"

Sasuke was uncertain at first but eventually answered. "I black out on someone's lips."

Naruto went even redder. "You… Sure?" Naruto said stuttered.

This was where Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Yes. I remembered I thought it was you…" Sasuke said as he studied Naruto's face, starting from the eyes. "…but those were not blue…" It went unnoticed for Sasuke that Naruto was gulping. Sasuke reached his hand and cupped Naruto's cheek, he continued. "…there were no these kind of marks…" Sasuke said as he brushed the whiskered cheek with his thumb. When the thumb was about to go down to the lips, Naruto stopped him by cupping Sasuke's hand with his and put it down.

"You must be imagining things."

Sasuke was sure he was lost on his own thoughts he didn't realize what he was doing. He looked at Naruto's hand on his to those blue eyes. "Maybe…"

Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and he averted his eyes away to the screen, meanwhile Sasuke bowed down his head and he massaged his temple. "I have never got this drunk before…"

"…it's okay."

"…"

"Umm…"

Sasuke stopped his ministration and looked up to Naruto.

"It's uh almost eleven… Don't you have work or something?"

"What day is it?" Sasuke asked deadpanned.

"Huh? It's uh…" Naruto paused intending to search calendar somewhere…

"It's Sunday, Naruto…"

Naruto gapped.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you are going to throw me out…" Sasuke smirked but inside he was worried. What if Naruto throw him out for sure?

"No, it's not… I just…"

"You just?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow and he scanned the living room. "Are you happened to live with your girlfriend or wife perhaps?"

Naruto glared.

"…boyfriend, partner, or someone…" Sasuke asked. He hadn't noticed that he sounded jealous. The thought of Naruto having someone special made his blood boiled for no reason.

Then Sasuke remembered the dresses back on the closet. He was torn between the dresses belonged to the she-male he kissed on his oh-so-called wild-imagination last night or maybe the dresses belonged to Naruto's girlfriend, perhaps? Or it was Naruto himself with red eyes without fox-like whiskered.

"I got to leave right now then…" Sasuke stood up.

"It's not like that! I just…" Naruto stood up as well and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke was slightly taller than him.

"Just what…"

"I have something to take care of…" Naruto murmured and looked away.

"We can meet later. It's okay… Besides-" Sasuke paused when he realized something. "Naruto? Where is my jacket? There are my wallet and phone there…"

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the sudden changed of topic, he smiled. He then shook his head. A faint blush on Sasuke's cheeks went unnoticed for Naruto.

"Don't worry. Wait here!" Naruto said and he left.

The time Naruto disappeared, Sasuke lifted his hand and put it on his chest to calm his heartbeat down but because of nothing changed, he put his hand back down and gulped when Naruto went back, grinning, with a paper bag on left hand and he noticed his cell phone and keys he guessed was his car's on the right hand.

"Your phone is still vibrating, here…" Naruto said as he handed the cell phone and the keys. "I will bring your bag down the parking lot."

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto led the way. Whilst Naruto locked the door behind, Sasuke checked his phone to find a lot of missed calls and emails. He read one from Itachi. Sasuke rolled his eyes when the text was asking his whereabouts. He better focus on what's on his front right now.

Sasuke smirked.

Last night was sucked but it was worth it if later in the morning he could wake up at a lovely apartment just like this morning. He would definitely do it again if he could wake up at Naruto's apartment. The best morning ever so far…

Lovely…

* * *

**AN :** _Gochisousama(-deshita);_ ごしそうさま（−でした）; I'm Done! (You said this after you eat your foods + Desu; present tense, Deshita; Past tense, like you have done something). How shall I put it...

Eh...

So tell me what you think?

Until next time, jaa~


	6. Hiatus

Hello guys!

I am sorry to inform you all that I will be in hiatus.

I love you all, and until next time, jaa!


End file.
